You Could be a Hero
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: (Songfic) Its the song "Hero" by Superchic[k]. Kagome sees a harassed guy shoot himself because no one cared, a girl who attempted suicide so many times, and a teenage boy taking care of his 9 yr old brother. PG-13 for content. R&R PLZ!


AN: This is a really good song, if you haven't heard it before, you must listen to it. It can really change your life, and that's a good thing. I thought of this story because this song needs to be heard, and what they sing in the lyrics is what really goes on in our lives. I hope you enjoy this story. If you know the song, and you have a friend that hasn't heard it before, please share this story with them. It might change their lives, it might help, or it might not. But it's worth the effort. Please, enjoy the story.

_Lyrics_

Story

**_Story and lyrics combined_**

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Hero, _Superchick does. I also don't own Inuyasha, someone else does.

You Could be a Hero 

Inuyasha laughed, and so did many other people as Fuji fell to the ground. He tried to get up again, but Inuyasha pushed him right back down on the ground once more.

"Come on, Fuji!" Inuyasha said. "Strike me like a man!"

Fuji didn't say a word, his lips were swollen, his eye was purple and black, and his nose was bleeding. No one stopped the fight, and no one stopped laughing. Kagome watched from afar, seeing the pain in Fuji's eyes, and on his body as Inuyasha and many other tormented him, made fun of him, and pushed him down. It wasn't long after a teacher came out to stop the fight, shooing away the students to their classes. Kagome stayed where she was, watching as the teacher helped Fuji onto his feet, and cleaning up his face.

_No one talks to him, he doesn't fit it in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

'_Cause he wants to belong, do you go along?_

'_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero – heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero – you might save a life_

_You could be a hero – you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Kagome saw Fuji die the next day, and no one was laughing then. Inuyasha didn't speak for the rest of the day, and everyone was grieving. One girl, Maki, was especially sad. Fuji was her only friend, but he killed himself, and now she was alone. Kagome saw her everyday, scars on her arms, and tears always in her eyes. No one ever spoke a word to poor Maki, because she was different.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle over flows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

_Each moment of courage, her own life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out, a hero is made_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero – heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero – you might save a life_

_You could be a hero – you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

The next day, Maki no longer had scars on her arms. She was talking to everyone, and everyone was talking to her. Kagome had listened to a conversation going on one day, while walking to class.

"I was so tired of living," Maki had said. "But I just knew I had to go on, because I knew it would get better. So, I threw the pills out the window, and now I'm a different person!"

In the back hallway, hiding behind everyone, was Hideki, leaning against the wall. He looked like he had just come out of a motorcycle magazine, with his leather jacket, and dark jeans. His parents had just gotten a divorce, and neither of his parents wanted him or his little brother. So, Hideki lived in a small apartment outside of town, with not so much as a couch to sleep on. But, he did his best to take care of his little brother, and they were both alive.

_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

_And others with follow the choices he's made_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants, because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero – heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero – you might save a life_

_You could be a hero – you could join the fight _

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right._

"_**Little Mikey D was the one in class, who everyday got brutally harassed,"**_ Inuyasha said, standing up on the table in the cafeteria. He was tired of being a bully, tired of driving someone to suicide. Kagome watched from below him, but then she too stood up on the table, clapping her hands along with him. _**"This went on for years until he decided never again would he shed another tear. So he walked through the door, grabbed the 44 out of his father's dresser door, and said 'I can't take like no more,' and like that, a life can be lost. But this ain't even about that, all of us just sat back and watched it happen, thinking it's not our responsibility to solve a problem, it isn't even about me. This is our problem, this is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose compromise instead of doing the right thing. If we make the choice to be the voice for those who wont speak up for themselves, how many lives can we change, save and rearrange? It's our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, not wanting to intervene 'cause you just want to exist and never be seen. So let's wake up, change the world, our time is now!"   
**_

Kagome nodded, throwing her fist in the air. _**"You could be a hero – heroes do what's right."   
**_

Inuyasha threw his fist in the air, a couple other people doing the same. "_**Our time is now!"   
**_

_**"You could be a hero – you might save a life."   
**_

_**"Our time is now!"   
**_

_**"You could be a hero – you could join the fight!"   
**_

_**"Our time is now!"   
**_

_**"For what's right, for what's right, for what's right."**_

--   
AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading!   
Mandi


End file.
